Changes in her Love
by Lovely. . Crimson. . Moon
Summary: It's a truth that nobody. Absolutly nobody wants to be alone in this world. Everyone looks for their loves awakeing, that special someone that makes you feel complete, makes you happy and unquestionably wanted in ways others can't even fathom. So who will help me find a new beginning, to pick up the peices and rebuild a new life? My imprint, will he come? Rated M, Just incase.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-Her Love: Awakening  
Leah couldn't understand why she hadn't imprinted on anyone. Perhaps it was a male thing? But if it was; why hadn't Embry imprinted as well?  
They were the two odd ones out, the half breed and the she wolf. It jus wasn't fair that most of the pack had claimed a an imprint, a mate.  
Hell it had even work out for Jake; Lucky bastard.  
Seriously though it was a total waste; she hated imprinting completely. If it hadn't been for the stupid thing she would have had a life with Sam, they would have been together and married, maybe even having children.  
The two people she loved the most in the world had left her shattered, them coming together would always be the ultimate betrayal. They both broke her heart and she was left to pick up the pieces all by herself.  
Oh, and the icing on the cake. The wolf had to be what the imprinted wanted them to be; wither it be a brother, protector, friend or lover. Anything! And what did Emily do?  
Her cousin, best friend and sister.  
She had chosen to have the one person Leah had ever loved as a lover.  
If it hadn't been at her mother's constant insistence she would never have agreed to be in their upcoming wedding.  
Just thinking about it brought back the familiar ache in the middle of her chest. It didn't matter that she herself was a wolf and now understood what was going on. Just because she understood, didn't mean she had to like it and it definitely did not make it hurt any less. If it wasn't for the fact that she was now a wolf escape would have been easy. She would have disappeared from the reservation long ago. Now she had to sit on the sidelines and endure everyone's happily ever after. Leah looked out over the crushing vastness that was the Pacific ocean and taking a deep cleansing breath and smelling the salt water.  
The younger ones didn't care about it, they were perfectly content to keep believing that it was something that rarely ever happened. They had their choices and they were happy. Sam's choice was stolen from him the moment he phased.  
Just because she was feeling a little masochistic today she looked over at everyone almost immediately her eyes found Sam, he was holding Emily around the waist and looking down into her eyes, and Emily was smiling adoringly at him smoothing his dark hair back and away from his face. Never seen that look when he regarded me, she thought bitterly scrunching up her nose in disgust and looking away. Why did I even bother coming? She thought for the tenth time since arriving.  
Embry and Leah sat away from the happy couples on First Beach. Because sometimes you just need to be apart from all the joviality of a happily imprinted pair. Ugh.  
Both packs came together and everyone was there except Jacob who was happily prancing around and playing in the forest with his imprint, and the younger ones who would rather run patrols than hang with the love birds.  
She looked at Embry; he was his usual quiet and composed self, watching the waves in seemingly tranquil thought. His eyes focused on the distant horizon. The silence that often hung in the air was never awkward with him. If anything it was very comfortable.  
Not for the first time did she wonder why they couldn't give it a go, but like always the thought was squashed and tossed as soon as it appeared in her head.  
There were just no romantic feelings between them. Just friendship and a bond that exsisted between a brother and sister, because that's how they felt towards each other. There would never be more than that and let's face it kissing him would be weird as hell, like kissing Seth even and how completely revolting was that!- Not that Em wasn't hot or anything, because he was sex on legs, so was the whole pack. - It just wasn't there for them. She couldn't help the shiver running through her body at that moment, uncommon with the high temperature that her body ran on a constant.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked breaking through her internal babble, never once looking away from the waves. This now seventeen year old boy, looked about twenty-five, but had the uncanny ability to seem so young despite the fact that he was six foot five, broad shoulders and rippling with muscle.  
"Can't you hear them?" She whispered looking at his face for a reaction.  
"Yes, but I've chosen to ignore them."  
He looked at her and smiled. "You should to."  
Leah gave a tight laugh. "Yeah you're right. So it doesn't bother you that they think that there's something going on between us?"  
"Should it?" he asked rising his dark brow in amusement. They had had this discussion before; it never bothered him because he knew there was nothing to hide, no romantic feelings, no hidden romance. Nothing at all, it was just him and her and a friendship that helped when the packs relationships became to overbearing for them to handle; which often than not it did. But she knew, even if he acted unfazed, that imprinting still bothered him the way it bothered her that they had yet to find that perfect someone to complete who they were.  
"Of course not." she said with a hint of a smile. "Em, what am I going to do if you imprint from me?" she asked out loud. That was meant to stay a thought! "You're the only one who really listens when I talk or when I'm angry. Everyone else just puts up with me, will everyone except Seth." said Leah sincerely, unconsciously she rubbed her forearm and looked down at her feet rolling a smooth round rock back and forth.  
His easy smile faltered and his eyes turned sad, as he reach to put his arms around her shoulder and pull her to him. She rest her head on his shoulder.  
"No Leah, what will I do if you imprint from me?" he asked softly. Than a little more playfully he said. "I don't think I can hang out with your paranoid little brother, even if he is the poster child for optimism."  
They both laughed as Leah bumped his side with her elbow.  
"Hey now that's not funny."  
Poor Seth, girls loved him. He would go out with them but not for long, always afraid if he stayed with any girl to long he'd find his imprint and hurt his girlfriend, the way Sam had hurt Leah. So when his feelings for the girl got strong or of he could see her feelings grow, he ended the relationship.  
He'd tell the girl she was to good for him and deserved more then what he could offer her. Later he would send them flowers and another apology. He felt horrible about having to do all that. He still dated regardless; he wouldn't deny himself that experience. But that in the long run gave him a players reputation.  
"Hey let's get out of here, I'm sure we can find something fun to do somewhere." Embry said standing and holding a hand out for Leah to take.  
"Have anything in mind?" she smiled while being dragged behind Embry and ignoring all of the glances and smirks from the pack. Her grin grew when she had the pleasure of seeing Sam scowl as they past.  
"Want to see who can take down a deer first." He joked heading for the tree lines.  
"You know I'm the fastest," Leah teased.  
"Is that a challenge?" He asked running into the thick wood and phasing; Leah laughed and ran after him.


	2. A New Resolve

As per usual it was another boring day. Leah lay dozing on the moist forest floor in a patch of rare afternoon sunlight. A cool breeze ruffled through her fur feeling marvelous against her heated skin, Embry and Quil were running patrols, and Seth was in school. With effort she was able to make Embry and Quils nonsensical jabber a distant hum in the back of her mind.  
Running brought her peace and freedom something she needed desperately with Sam and Emily's wedding coming around the corner; so she had run a few miles north to a quiet remote place to get away.  
She inhaled deeply smelling the faint traces of rain perfuming the air. The clouds would roll in soon she thought.  
Leah began to rise when she caught a scent in the northern wind triggering her memory. An intoxicating mix of Juniper, fresh earth, sage and an under tone of something wild that provoked an interest in her. She had caught this heady aroma twice before, once in Forks and again near La Push. But when she went to investigate, it had faded or the rain washed it away. However, this time the scent was fresh. Without truly realizing it she was following it, racing through the forest searching for the source.  
The foliage of the forest was thick and she saw she had come to one of the many rest areas; looking around she noted there were many travelers on the highways so the place was a bit empty, save for a few cars. She paced the perimeter of the place at the edge of the thick forest until resolving to phase and put on her clothes so she could better find whoever had her curiosity peeked.  
Walking around the lot with no shoes wasn't ideal, but Leah just had to know who this person was. It wasn't long that she traveled through the whole place because the sent was everywhere. It was along the edge of the forest and walked to the other side, then turned and went into the men's room. She smiled wistfully as she thought; a man. Then as she made her was to then as she made her way to the snack machine the scent grew stronger and stronger. With her heart beating a mile a minute she turned the corner and . . . there was no one there, absolutely nobody. Getting closer to it she looked down to see the source and strength of the potent aroma, a leather bracelet. She picked it up turning it around gently in her fingers, it was beaded red with two feathers at the ends connecting to a circle with a cross in the middle, dividing the circle in four and was made up of four different colors; Black, white, yellow and green.  
Medicine wheel, she thought. Holding it in her fingers she could feel power emanating off the band, the pathways of truth, healing, peace and harmony. It made her feel light and happy as well as strength and understanding, like it was working at her spirit.  
Who did it belong to? She wondered as she tied it to her own wrist. She was going to take it with her, it was too important to be left on the ground. Was the man who owned it important too? Walking back into the cover of the forest she decided she would not phase, instead she wanted to walk back and think about why she was so enamored with whoever wore the wristlet.

**- Two Month Later-**

"Come on Leah. Just one date he's a good guy and he really, really likes you." Seth pleaded, sitting across from her at the dinner table. The two where at home while their mom was on a date with Charlie Swan.  
"Seth I do not need to be set up on a date. Don't you think if I wanted to I could go out and get someone on my own?" Leah asked as she stood and went to take the loaves of bread from the oven. Seth had been trying to convince her to go on a date for the past week. Apparently someone he knew was interested. "Besides he is too young didn't he graduate recently?"  
"Yeah he did," he said slowly, but came back with. "But age is just a number Lee, five Jim a chance. Unless," he looked at her questioningly. "You have someone in mind? Someone like Embry? So are the rumors about the two of you true? You know about you two being together." a huge grin splitting his face.  
"No, we are not together." she said throwing a dish towel at his face which Seth caught and threw back just as quick.  
"Then give him a try. He has a good job, comes form a good family, he's in college and smart." he replied ticking off each quality on his fingers.  
"Oh my god, he sounds perfect! Maybe you should date him." she squealed sarcastically.  
"Leah," Seth whined.  
"Seth," she mimicked his tone perfectly. " Why do you want me to go out with him so badly in the first place? And tell the truth."  
"It's not like you have to marry the guy, he just likes you and wants a date." Leah gave him an incredulous look putting her hands on her hips the way their mother did when she knew something was up. Seth broke out in a laugh at this shacking his head beach and forth. "Okay, I like his little sister. We talk and everything but her brother is in the way of us being anything more than acquaintances, I can't even take her on a proper date. Unless maybe of he takes you out first. He said he liked you, but. You never gave him a second look because of Sam, now that you two are not together he thought-"  
"He thought he could just use you and your little crush on his sister for his own personal gain. What a jerk!" she yelled fuming.  
"No he tried to get you to notice him every now and then, but you never showed him any interest. I said I'd talk to you; see how you felt that's all. But really Leah you should date again. You know get yourself out there and have fun."  
"I do have fun Seth." she said turning back to the loaves on the counter and putting them on a cooling rack.  
"With someone other than Embry I mean, I'm worried Leah, you two are too close almost dependent on another. What if either one of you imprints? What will happen to the other? One of you is going to end up hurt and I don't want that to be you."  
Leah's heart ached in her chest making her stop what she was doing, and gripping the counter top until her knuckles turned white. She hated imprinting. What if her best friend imprinted and she was alone again. Seth had a point, could she really go through it again? Leah heard a cracking noise but ignored it, until she felt gentle fingers on her own, Leah looked up into Seth's concerned face as he pried her fingers off. She hadn't even realized she was crying or that she had bitten into her lower lip drawing blood until she noticed the metallic coppery taste.  
"Are you okay? I think you've broken a few fingers. Look I'm sorry I brought it up; let's forget this conversation ever happened, okay." Seth said at the same time he was popping her fingers back into place, and they healed just as quick. If only hearts could heal like that, she thought.  
"No you're right," she said wiping her face. "I need to try. But tell him if he really likes me he'll have to pluck up the courage and asked me out himself." Leah looked at Seth; he thought a moment before nodding. She hated making him worry do much. "Im sorry Seth, you shouldn't have to deal with all this, it's just-"  
"It's okay really. I understand, there's no need to apologize. I just want you to be happy sis." he said giving her a huge hug.  
That's all I want too, Leah thought. I don't want to hurt anymore.  
She looked at the bracelet tied to her wrist. So she resolved that she would give dating this guy a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Three months passed somewhat eventfully for Leah after her talk with Seth. And despite the differences in age between her and Reid, he was able to make her happy. She wasn't sure she was falling in love with him but she tried to give him as much as he gave her and it helped that he wasn't whiny or pushy. He didn't wan to force her into anything she was not ready for. All in all he was sweet and caring, totally opposite of her but something she needed at the moment.

Leah felt the familiar sensation as someone phased in.

_Well, well look at where her thoughts are today. Miss him?_ Quil quipped, Leah scoffed and mentally rolled her eyes.

_L- Shut the hell up Atreara. You don't know sh-_

_Q- Com on Lee- _she growled at the causal use of the nickname she now hated.- _are you really satisfied with him as an option for a mate? You know this guys not right for you. He's just so . . _. He paused searching for the word he felt best describe Reid Fuller. _Plain, boring and safe you need a real man. _

The smugness in his voice had her giving a sarcastic laugh. _Oh, yeah and who would that be. _

_Q- look no farther baby. I got all you need and more. _He teased.

_L- Sure you do, _she snorted_, a regular ladies man aren't ya? Down at the Barbie beach house. _

_Q- Don't go there. _Quil snapped.

_L- Or is it around the tea table. _She sneered._At least I'm able to do this. _She shot images of her heavy make out sessions with Reid. Of the fire he could produce in her when he got aggressive.

_Q- Theres no way he can handle a woman like you, Leah. _

_L- And neither could you Quil. _

One of their young boys phased in just than worried about his essay, his mind a scrambled mess because he had a crush on his teacher. Finally, Leah thought. She had been patrolling for the better over ten hours while the 'pups' were at school. Kind of pointless if she thought about it, there had been no vamp action in over six months.

_L- I'm out, see ya ladies have fun. _She said with a grin before phasing out.

It was a few days until Embrys birthday, he would be eighteen, and she wanted to get him something for the party that Jake and Tiffany Call where going to host. She was just unsure what to get him, she thought about it while moving through the forest slowly.

Leah saw movement on the corner of her eye and turned to see Reid jogging along the dirt road, she could hear the sound of Indies rock coming from the little device in his ears. A smile tugged at her lips he was completely focused on where he was going and not falling that he nearly ran into her. Leah was relieved he hadn't, sure that he was the one who would get injured in the impact.

Reid's lanky body skidded to a stop just inches from her, his hair wet with sweat his ligh brown eyes shimmering and a huge grin forming on his expressive face. He looked her up and down than frowned at her feet which were bare. He took out his ear pieces quickly and shoved them into his pockets.

"Leah, what are you doing out here without any shoes?" he asked pulling her into a hug, obviously still getting use to the weirdness surrounding her life. Once before she had left him in the middle of dinner when she got a call to take over patrol for one of the 'pups', he hadn't complained. Then she had disappeared from him for a few days, again taking extra patrols so the 'students' could catch up on some work. She had always been to tired after patrol to call. Once she got home, she'd trudge in shower and once her head hit the pillow, sleep was consuming.

It was when her mom finally made her go to see him when she got off work saying 'The poor boys is beside himself with worry, least you could do is go and let him know your still breathing." thats when she went remembering how she had felt when Sam disappeared. He was ecstatic when he finally was her, looked at her like happily and like he was finally able to breath now that knew she was healthy and alive. But he confessed he thought Leah had change her mind about him. It was just a little harder for him when she said she couldn't really explain and couldn't tell him, but he left it at that.

"Oh," Leah looked at her feet. "thought they need some freedom, shoes '_pft'_ who needa 'em anyway."

She joked wiggling her toes. Reid just shook his head and laughed.

"well why should they have to hide in shoes, when they're beautiful enough to showcase," he joked tapping his chin and giving the the-once-over. She laughed and playfully shoved his shoulder.

"So are you still willing to go on a date with someone who has forsaken shoes?"

"For you I'm willing, how about I abandon mine and we make a trend of bare footesness, we could call it the prehistoric look." he jibbed.

"Oh, I don't think people are ready to go back, evolving to shoes and all that." she laughed again.

"Pity," he sighed sad faced. "I'm sure they don't know what they're missing." he turned and pointed to his back. "Hop up, I'll take you home."

"What! Are you serious? My house is just over there." she nodded at her house crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on, humor me a bit." Reid said unyieldingly until she reluctantly climbed onto his back. "See thats not so bad is it." he stated with warmth that she let sink in, he cared deeply for her. She frowned. Than groaned; if the guys see this- especially Quil- she was not going to her the end of it. Reid chuckled , "So any preferences about the date tonight? Anything you wanna do?"

"No, you choose, just not someplace dressy alright."

He let her off on her front porch, smiling warmly, he brushed a stray strains of hair from her cheek, lingering to caress her. "Nothing dressy, gotcha, I'll swing by around seven than?" he pulled her in for a little kiss saying goodbye and jogging off to get ready.

The date was simple and nice, he was trying to wean put what Leah enjoyed and what she disliked. Leah knew his efforts and appreciated them. Tonight he'd taken her to the diner in Forks, then to the beach for desert, little cream puffs filled with ice cream. Now he was walking her home, he was quiet and thoughtful, every now and then she'd catch him giving her side long glances and grinning or looking like he wanted to say something. She let him be, if he was going to say something he'd say them when he was ready.

"Leah," Reid finally said breaking the silence and turning, he was the same height as she was and so they were eye level.

"Yeah?" she had been quietly thinking on the walk to her house, it was a clear moonlit night so Reid was able to visibly able to see hertonight.

"I was thinking of going to college in Seattle next year, for my Bachelors in finance. Well you're smart, and I was wondering why don't you leave here. You are meant for so much more than this place is able to offer you."

"I-" She stopped scrunching up her face and thought of how she could properly explain, he didn't know anything about her wolffish nature, nor had he suspected anything, at least she didn't think he did. "It's just complicated. I can't leave, I'm sorry." she finally huffed out.

"Of course you can. There is nothing here holding you back. Your mother and brother wouldn't, I can tell they love you so much, they would only want for you to be happy." he said softly taking her hand and beginning their slow pace again. Leah sighed as a lazy breeze flitted through the trees bringing the strong sent of fresh pine and damp mulch to her nose, the scent clung to her short hiar and skin. This was home.

"Leah, I," Reid turned on her again an took both her hands in his slightly large ones, Leah could her his heart beat pick up in speed. She couldn't help but notice how soft his hands were in comparison to her now rough and slightly calloused hands.

"I have liked you for so long. And being with you now has been incredible; I still can't believe it sometimes. And well . . . I love you Leah."

Leah's eyes widen in shock and her hear skipped a beat, she had been expecting it, but she didn't know what to say. She cared about him, sure, but she didn't love him. Not yet. "I don't expect you to reply Leah," he searched her eyes, trying to make her understand where he was coming from. "I just wanted you to know how I felt about you I've waited for you once and here you are, I'm willing to wait some more to hear those word from you, cause then I'll know you mean them." he smiled kissing her on the cheek.

Leah's heart sank as they continued to walk, what if it never came,nobody was willing to wait forever. As they approached her house she heard Seth yelling inside. Her pulse raced, what's going in over there she thought looking at Reid but he hadn't heard, thanks to his human sense of hearing. This time she stopped and turned to Reid, he was feeling a little shy about looking her in the eyes.

Why couldn't she just love him? He was so good to her, and she often felt she didn't deserve his devoted attentions. Could she really bring herself to settle with him? She had never liked men who were to slender and lanky for her liking, but he had amazing expressive black eyes and cute cheeks that seemed still had some baby fat in them, he was nice and sweet and smart, _and_ he had that adoriable perpetual cow lick to the back of his head. It still made her want to laugh when she thought about it. He was Reid, levelheaded and smart. And he would never understand or believe in what she did as a 'protector' for the tribe. He wasn't her imprint so she couldn't tell him and he could never know. No she could not settle. He was just another passerby in her now long existence.

Without thinking she lifted her hands and carefully caressed his face. Reid gladly leandes into her palm closing his eyes and aavoring her touch. She knew with everything inside her she couldn't love him, but it was just too hard to hurt him; especially after he laid his heart out there for her. It should have ended before it came to this, his feelings were very open to getting either love or hurt. Seth had warned her a little over a week ago she should have listened than. But being the only female there was no guarantee that she would ever imprint. The fact of the matter for all of them was simply thy maybe they wouldn't. So why should she _not_ enjoy her time with him, why not see where it went. But what Quil's words came back to her, and she wondered if she could ever be content with the safer option. She kisses him and noticed how he melted into her in response. Leah pulled back ending the kiss and Reid gazed at her with dazed hooded eyes.

"I'll see you later," she said before trotting off and leaving him so she could see to what the commotion in the house was about. Just before she went into the house Leah and turned and gave him a little wave goodnight. In her heart however it felt like a goodbye.

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone. Hope you like the story so far. **

**And thanks to all of you who have read, favorites and/or followed this story. :) **

**It means so much to me. It encourages me to try hard and make this story as best as possible. **


	4. The Imprint

As Leah opened the front door she caught the acrid smell of anger in the air radiating off her usually even-tempered little brother and the bitter smell of remorse emitted from Embry.

The strain was so thick in the air it had her feet moving to the source without giving a second thought about it, she moved swiftly into the kitchen. Seth's hands were trembling slightly and he was breathing hard. Everything about the situation worried her, this was Seth, easy going, kind and clam Seth; our perpetual optimist. He was never on the edge of losing control, and the way he was looking now Leah could tell his wolf was close and barely kept at bay.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Leah said using her role as Beta to get some answers and maybe defuse the situation. She growled looking between the two large boys standing in her mothers small kitchen; which was barely breathable in and shrinking ever more with their presence.

"I can't believe you," Seth snarled and pointed at Embry. "He. Imprinted. On. Yvette! The on thing I have for my own, the one person who cares for me, Seth," he thumped his vest hard.

"The one who I can just be a normal person; a _normal_ guy without all the supernatural bull- and you go and bring her into it?"

Seth shuttered and blurred, his molecules moving rapidly, making his body look dislocated in the room as he fought to control himself so he wouldn't phase in the tiny kitchen the air practically crackling with repressed tension.

Leah's heart squeezed at the news she'd been dreading she might hear since their friendship had strengthened; now she was going to be totally alone. Her one solace was gone to join in the wonders of having an imprint. More than that was the fact that Seth was now having to endure what she had went through once before. Didn't matter that he knew it could have happened, it never lessened the hurt.

"Em, you imprint-" but she was cut off by Embry's pleading.

"You know that I couldn't help it Seth, it's something that I had no control over. I would _never_ have done this to you." Embry true to reason, and then added. "Besides you were thinking of breaking up with her weren't you, I mean you always do, that would have hurt her." Embry said pointedly at the thought of Yvette being in any way distressed.

"I live her . . . even enough to let her go before I hurt her!" the acrid smell becoming thicker in the air.

"Listen to yourself. You'd let her because you know there is a possibility  
that one day you might imprint too, that you will have no control over it and she is the one who would have been hurt. You can't blame me for something we have no control over, Seth." Embry pleased again, his eyes wide and beseeching Seth to understand, genuinely feeling terrible about everything that was happening.

Seth looked at Embry with hollow eyes and deflated.

He slipped into the chair his elbows on the table and his head falling into his hands. Leah could sense the overwhelming sadness he was no longer holding back.

"I really do love her Em," he croaked out in a tight voice. "More than any other girl I've been with; she's so different, so special that the thought of losing her or even letting her go took a lot of preparing for, and to be honest I'm still not ready. I knew from the beginning that I would have to, but everyday got harder and harder an I wanted nothing more than to just be with her and not worry about all the _what if_'s of imprinting. And for a

While I actually thought I could, I'd made my decision and then you-" he stopped looking up at Embry his eyes red rimmed and puffy. "I know it's not your fault. I'm sorry man. I just- I need to think."

With that Seth darted for the back door and ran out. Leah swallowed hard not knowing what to do, so she shoved her hands into her pocket so Embry wouldn't see them shaking. She wasn't mad at him, Leah was even happy for him. If anyone in the world deserved a bit of happiness he it was Embry.

She was just angry that it was happening again and this time Seth was on the reviving end of the hurt, and was also scared that she had lost her friend.

A few heartbeats later and they heard the mournful howl of a wolf in the distance.

"Congratulation on your

Imprint? Um, I'm sorry I'm not sure exactly what you're supposed to say in these situations, considering." Leah nodded toward the screen door.

"Leah, I-" Leah held up her hand cutting him off, she didn't like heard the pain in his voice it cut through her to much.

"You don't have too. I understand and it's like you said its not we can control it or anything." she said truthfully, and than it ripped at her unwillingness hitting her. The absolute truth of it, nine of them had any say or any control over the _side effects_ of being a wolf. After all it's not like any of them had a chance to read the fine print or anything, they couldn't give the gift back.

Suddenly she could no longer be angry or begrudge Sam and Emily their happiness. She still loved them both immeasurably, and kept the anger like a shield even when she knew how sorry Sam was and how Emily had tried to dismiss his advances on her.

Sam had no choice and Emily loved her enough to say no, and Leah knew the anger was directed more to herself because Emily's scars proves that. It was unfortunate circumstances that had brought them together and Leah couldn't deny how happy they were together anymore. The anger and sadness was still there but it was fading, Leah felt light with the knowledge.

It was then the she felt the pulsing of the medicine wheel on the bracelet, the power working through her as she opened herself up to the effects of truth, now she had to work on healing.

Baby steps, she thought twirling the band. Right now her first concern was that what had torn her apart was now a shared fate her baby brother was experiencing.

Oh Seth, how do I help you thought this.

"what am I going to do? Yvette doesn't know any of this, she probably thinks I'm weird now, I wouldn't be surprised the way I just stood there and stared like I lost my mind. Add to that that I crushed Seth, and I'm now _'that guy' _the one who takes his friends girl." Embry looked completely torn, it was saddening that even through something that was supposed to be amazing for him; hrs was beating himself up for something he had no control over.

But Leah ached even more for what Seth had to be feeling too.

"Well the way I see it, as far as the girl is concerned she _is_ still Seth's girlfriend," Leah said staring into the darkness. The quiet around them intensifying Embry's sharp intake of breathe, like she had slapped him in the face.

"So he knows best how she's probably going to take this. He'll fight you, but the both of you should explain it to her together. I feel like you should do it together because one, she doesn't know who you are and Seth's presence will lessen the blow . . . and two he needs closure, he deserves that much. Beside I would flip out if some random guy I've only seen once showed up saying he was my soulmate." she closed the door and took a seat across from Embry he looked like he wanted to get up and run to Yvette. Leah could see the imprint working within him. "Embry how do you feel about all of this?"

"I want to be near her, to protect her and make her happy." his gaze lifted to met hers. "I feel like I wont know peace until she understands what's going on."

"Embry what if," Leah stopped biting her lower lip wondering if she should continue what was in her mind, the expectant look in his eyes simulated her enough to proceed. "What if she's- I don't know- look I saw them together and the way she looks at my brother, it's like a force I can't describe, sparks flying the whole thing. He even tried to break up with her a few times after a month, but this kid laid it on him hard. He never told me what she said but eventually he stopped trying. So I understand why Seth nearly lost it, so don't take this the wrong way, but what if she says no to you and decides she's happy with him. How will you handle that?"

No imprint had ever been denied before but she had to say it.

Embry was twirling his thumbs, brows lowered in consideration, bearing in mind her words spoken. His face stoic but the emotions in his eyes could not be disguised; pain, wonder, determination and finally decision.

" I just want her to be happy, Leah." Embry whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

"No!"

"Seth, just hear him out," Leah reached out only to have him jerk his shoulder away.

"I can't be there when _he_ tells _her_!" he pleaded, "I can't watch her . . ."

"Seth I can't do this without you man, she's still your girlfriend, how would it look if I did this alone and she figured out you knew and didn't try to give her an explanation after avoiding her for three days?"

Seth scoffed murmuring _my girlfriend_ and shaking his head. "Look it's one thing for me to understand that she's your imprint, I get it, but it's another to ask me to go to her and have see her for get I exist because you're the one she's meant to be with."

"You know her, Seth." Leah stood, walked over to the pitcher of ice tea and pour her self a cup. Leaning against the counter she looked back at the giants again occupying her kitchen. "How do you think she'll take this if Em springs this on her without you there to confirm or tell her that it's okay."

Jake and Quil were sitting quietly and listening the whole time, until Jake finally spoke up an amused smile spreading across his face.

"Honestly Em, I'm surprised you were able to stay away this long. Seth, try to understand that in and of itself is a show of amazing self-control, and he did it as much for you as it was for himself. So you can get a chance to get some closure from all of this. He feels she'll understand if your there to help her through it."

"Don't you know how much it'll hurt-"

"Don't _you_ understand how much it's hurting Embry to be away from this girl?" Quil finally spoke up leveling his gaze with Seth. "Worse still is that she doesn't even know what's going on."

Seth whimpered, sinking into his chair after observing the hidden pain in Embry's eyes.

"Honestly I've been thinking about this all day along." Seth took a few deep breathes and exhaled it in a _whoosh_ of air. He looked at Embry his gaze sympathetic. "She's not going to take this well, she's stubborn and likes to do things against the norms," a fond ghost of a smile on his lips. "I only knew that after we go together, you take a right and she'll take a left. It's just how she is. She'll take it out on the both of us, an if we're lucky she won't. I don't want her angry at me, but you're right she'll skin me alive if I'm not there to explain this to her with you."

Seth bit his bottom lip for a moment drumming his fingers on the surface of the table, suddenly he stopped and slamming hand down an pushing himself up to stand. "I'll go with you, for Yvette."

"That's all I ask," Embry huffed out in relief.

"Actually it's not," Seth swallowed walking toward the door. "Well come on, why put off what can be done now." Embry nodded and they left.

_ Yvette's house _

Yvette saw Seth and that older one, Embry, walking toward her house, her traitorous heart fluttering excitedly in her chest. No, the jerk hasn't so much as left a message for you, so you will not let him off for showing up today. She glared out the window before stomping out of the house to meet her elusive boyfriend, anger flaring within her tiny frame.

"Where have you been, Clearwater!" she walked up and kicked him hard in the shin. He winced but that was the only reaction she got.

"I waited for you, two hours," She held up her middle and index finger in his face. "and you never showed up." she kicked him again in frustration.

Seth reached out his hands clasping her shoulders and pulled her into his arms and she melted against him, her arms snaking around his waist.

"I'm sorry babe. That's why we're here; we have to tell you something important."

She looked at Embry and gave him a shy once over; her heart lurched at the look in his eyes. She had never experienced that kind of intense look before; it was full of intent and promise. Yvette looked away fast, but not before she caught the hurt in Embry's eye when she did. Why was he like that? She thought.

"It better be damn good Clearwater." she grumbled against his chest. "Do you know how worried I was, how many times i called and your mom and sister would say you were okay. Or that you would talk to me when you were ready." she pulled back searching his face for something, his usually expressive face was resigned and she didn't like that at all.

"What's the matter babe, are you alright?" she felt his forehead like that would help her discern any problems when she knew he was continuously running a high temp.

Seth grabbed her hands and put them at her sides. Yvette felt her heart sink the tinniest fraction from the gesture. Usually they always had some sort of contact, wither it was hugs or holding hands. Now why this? She decided it had something to do with Embry's presences, and a thought flooded her, but . . . No way it could be that!

"Seth are you gay?" she blurted out before she could stop her word vomit. Her hands flew to her mouth as a wicked blush took up residents on her cheeks, she knew all to well he wasn't, he was nice and understanding and sensitive, sure, but he just exuded masculinity.

Both men boomed in laughter, Seth shook his head; he could not believe she had just said that. "No baby I promise you I'm not gay. Theres nothing wrong with it, but I'm all for female assets."

Embry looked over Yvette's head at Seth with a glare.

"Come take a walk with us," Seth said nodding down the road. They walked a few minutes in silence as he wondered how to do this. He was sure Embry would start but he remained in quiet contemplation no doubt wondering the same thing.

"Yvette," Seth finally said.

"Hmm?"

"What do you know about the tribal legends?"

"Just what I heard from the stories told around the bonfire." she smiled up at him, curiosity brimming her eyes. "Which means I know all of the stories, why? Would you like me to tell you one? I'm not as good a story teller as Billy, but I know them all by heart."

"No, baby, it's alright. But Embry and I would like to tell you a story now. Promise me you'll stay open minded and know that I would never lie to you, I never have." Seth winced at that because even of he hadn't lied he had kept secrets from her.

"And know that what we are going to tell you is not a joke." Seth said seriously so her curious fun loving side would know to stay put and try to be serious.

Yvette's eyes widened innocently as she nodded her head in understanding.

"Okay, we'll start at the beginning of it all. Starting with the stories and what we learned later . . ."


End file.
